


stormy night

by humanveil



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Double Drabble, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: They’re all fucked anyway, Darlene thinks. She may as well do it.





	stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> For [femslashficlet](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt: Storm.

Heavy drops of water hit Darlene’s face, the moisture dripping down and making her hair stick to her skin. Angela’s in front of her, a newspaper held above her head in a half-assed attempt to shield herself from the rain. All it really does is make the ink run, the paper soggy and destroyed and falling apart in Angela’s hands, but Darlene supposes it’s the thought that counts.

Angela’s got this look on her face—interest, curiosity. Her eyes shine under the glow of the streetlamp, and. Well. They’re all fucked anyway, Darlene thinks. She may as well do it.

-

Angela’s lips are… soft. Ample. They open underneath Darlene’s kiss—a soft gasp swallowed by her mouth. The first press of lips is quick, fleeting. Not nearly enough to satisfy the craving that Darlene’s felt for as long as she can remember.

They’re only apart for a second, though—just long enough for their eyes to meet, a moment of understanding passing between the two. Angela is back on her straight after, her hands curling in the material of Darlene’s jacket, her kiss purposeful. _Promising._

Darlene barely notices the storm as her back hits the wall, Angela’s body following hers.


End file.
